Mine
by Tomomi Matara
Summary: In this story Itachi is alive and living with his brother Sasuke after the uchiha massacre and prepares an arranged marriage for him to Sakura Haruno. They both love each other but things get awkward and weird at times with teenagers. (please read!)
1. Chapter 1

8 years ago

"Sasuke-kun were you really going to leave the village?" asked a sad Sakura after he told her what he was going to do that night. He shook his head and sighed "No… well…I don't know." Her emerald eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob again. Sasuke moved closer to her on the bench and hugged her letting her cry onto his shirt. "You're such a cry-baby. You can't become a good ninja if you're going to cry for everything." She said something but it was muffled by his shirt so he let go and saw that her eyes were red and tears were still flowing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief that had the Uchiha crest on it and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her eyes and she could see everything just a bit clearer. She saw that she left a huge wet circle on his shirt." I'm sorry about your shirt" she apologized." Hn… It's probably way after midnight you should go home." She sniffled a bit then nodded and proceeded to walk home. A little way off from where they once were on the bench Sakura turned around and noticed Sasuke was following her. _I wonder if this is considered being walked home. He probably is just talking a long walk home._ Her house came into view and she went inside and up to her room without waking her parents and as she slipped into bed she fell asleep instantly from exhaustion. Sasuke was just outside of her window in a tree watching Sakura sleep awhile before he continued on his way home.

**Present Time**

"Ne Sasuke kun why did you have to bring that up, that was 8 years ago" Sakura whined. "Hn…and yet you're still the same" Sasuke replied and smirked at her. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all grew up and became closer but Sakura and Sasuke had something special like a spark that connected them. He would constantly tease her about the scene that happened 8 years ago but had she known that he watched her sleep for 5 minutes before he left she would have known that Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha which everyone fawned over loved her, but he would never tell her. "Hey Sakura-chan I gotta go!" Naruto shouted to her as her headed for the door. "Stop right there Naruto! I thought today was our day off together just the 3 of us" she stated. The 3 of them were going to spend the day at Sakura's apartment but Naruto had unexpected plans." I uh…well…you see..." He began "Na-ru-to" sakura threatened. " I-have-a-date-with-Hinata-chan!" he gushed. Sakura and Sasuke were in complete shock. The hyper-active blond actually got Hinata to go with him on a date. "So… see ya!" Naruto ran out of the room and went on his way. Sakura sighed heavily and dropped herself on the couch."Now I'll have nothing to do all day Sakura complained. Sasuke looked at her coldly for acting as though he wasn't right there. She knew what he meant. "Like you ever want to do anything fun. You're as strict as you are on all our missions. I wonder do you even have emotions Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke moved closer to her and put his face right in front of hers and watched her face get tomato red. "Hn, maybe" and he moved back to his spot on the couch. She was flustered and her heart was beating fast. "S-Sasuke!" "Hnnnn" and he turned to look at her with a sly smile on his lips. She huffed and turned her back to him. He rolled his eyes ,she could be such a drama queen it's not like he kissed her or anything although he was dying to."What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not talking to you" Sakura said and pouted. Sasuke ignored her and asked her again. "Sakura- chan what do you want to watch" he said sweetly. "Your Uchiha charm won't work on me I'm not one of your fan girls" she stated and she got up off of the couch. As soon as she got up Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Her body felt so warm. Sakura had struggled to get free but he wouldn't let go. His arms are so big and warm I could stay in them forever. No no no what am I thinking this is my best friend. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother teleported into her apartment with a poof and saw the two of them and smirked .Sasuke immediately let go of her and she stood up. "I-itachi-san!" sakura addressed him nervously. "It's not what it-" Itachi chuckled "The hokage-sama would like to see you Sakura-san." " Hai" She and Itachi left immediately for the hokage's office."So are you my little brother's girlfriend?" Itachi asked and sakura almost choked on saliva."No! we… we're just friends" Sakura replied. "Oh…my apologies Sakura-san." Itachi and Sasuke look so much alike but Itachi seems more expressive Sakura thought to herself. They reached the hokage's office and both Itachi and Sakura went in. " Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked politely while she curiously wondered why the elder Uchiha was still here. " Hai Sakura. I have noticed Team 7 have successfully become a jounin team and there are many jobs requesting you three but apart from that I have summoned you here to talk to you about your future." Tsunade explained. "My future?" Sakura said quite confused about where the hokage is going with this. "Ah yes. Who you would marry, children and what clan you would be marrying into." " Tsunade- sama I'm only 17!" Sakura interjected. "Yes, I am aware but a clan has already suggested a mate and I agreed on one condition." Tsunade straightened up in her chair. "That you agree also in 2 days." Sakura's jaw dropped " T-T-That can't be! I have 2 days to decide my future with someone I don't know!" Sakura shouted angrily. " Itachi please escort sakura outside and give her the DETAILS on this please." Tsunade said and sighed. Itachi quickly tried to usher Sakura outside but she put up a big fuss. He gently poked her forehead and it knocked her out.

Sakura woke up an hour later in a room she instantly recognised that was not her own. Her head hurt a bit but it wasn't bad. She was lying on someone else's bed and she wanted to know why. Just as she got off the bed Itachi entered the room. " Ah so you are awake Sakura-san. I do apologise for knocking you out so suddenly but it was necessary." Itachi said. Sakura now remembered what had happened and the news that made her upset. She looked down in embarrassment. "Sakura-san there are some important details that you failed to receive from the hokage." He moved closer and sat on the bed next to her. " Sakura-san I asked for you to be married into the Uchiha clan." Itachi explained. "What?" Sakura said completely shocked about what she just heard "I know it's technically not a clan anymore but I asked for you to help rebuild it." Itachi continued. "I…I …I'm supposed to marry you?" Sakura asked quietly. " Would that be a bad thing Sakura-san?" Itachi asked quietly as well. "Yes! –" Sakura shouted and was going to say something more but just then Sasuke broke down the door. "Itachi! " Sasuke shouted in anger. "Sasuke" Itachi replied calmly. They just stared at each other, Sasuke his sharigan spinning and Itachi sitting calmly watching his brother. Sakura stared at the two before she asked what was going on. "Is there something I still don't know Itachi-san?" Sakura asked. Itachi smirked and stood up. " Yes sakura-san, you're not marrying me. You are marrying my dear little brother, Sasuke-kun." Itachi smiled and walked past Sasuke leaving the two teens in their shock.

48 Hours ago

"Itachi you know what you are requesting no?" the hokage asked him sternly. "Hai, I am asking that you let your only and best student to marry my brother for the sake of rebuilding the Uchiha clan." Itachi said. The hokage nodded. "You also know that if Sakura doesn't marry Sasuke no one else will marry him or you for that matter. You are both seen as traitors but only a few know the whole story." Tsunade explained. Itachi nodded. " Hai". Tsunade sighed in frustration." I have no doubts that she'll accept but if this is to go through she must agree in 2 days. Also this would make it a completely awkward situation for them being only teenagers but responsible ones… it would be like jumping off a cliff. So since you are the only one I could trust with doing a good job. You are to make sure they become closer, closer than friends… if she agrees." Tsuande told Itachi sternly. "Hai" Itachi said and left her office.

Present Time

"I'm…marrying…you Sasuke-kun?" The question stunned the young Uchiha. "Uh, I guess so." He replied. They both felt awkward about the situation. "Sasuke-kun you broke the door down." She said trying to change the subject. " Itachi told me he was going to marry you.." Sasuke explained. "And….i got kinda upset.." he added slowly. Upset? Had Sasuke got upset over me? Sakura felt blood flush to her cheeks. " Then I don't mind." She said. " Don't mind what?" Sasuke asked genuinely confused. " I-I-I don't mind marrying you…if it's okay with you." Sakura stuttered and blushed. Sasuke held her hand." It's fine with me." The whole situation right now seemed awkward because they both didn't know what to say or do. Itachi stood by the door and cleared his throat making the two teens jump and pull away their hands. "Don't break up the romantic moment because of me, I actually do want to have little Uchihas calling me uncle you know." Itachi said with a smirk widening on his lips. The two blushed and Sasuke was the first to recover. " When do we have to… get… married?" Sasuke asked. " When you're both 18." Sasuke sighed loudly. "Do you have a problem with marrying me Uchiha!? Cuz' I can always object you know !" Sakura scolded him. Sasuke groaned." No I was just relieved we don't have to tell everyone about it yet." Itachi's smirk grew into a full grin. " Well… she does have to move into your room by tomorrow so I guess people will find out sooner than later." Itachi said. Sakura looked over to Sasuke who had a frustrated expression on his face. I'm probably making things complicated for him. Sakura looked down. "What about Sakura's parents? Shouldn't they know about this first?" Sasuke asked. "They already agreed to the idea as long as Sakura agrees." Itachi explained. "So Sakura-san…do you accept?" Itachi asked her. Thoughts raced through her mind. What if Sasuke is only agreeing so he can rebuild the clan. He probably doesn't really love me. I love him but is the feeling mutual? "I…uh…" Sakura couldn't answer. "I need… some air…I have a headache" she lied, to get away from answering and she walked out of the room and out of the Uchiha household. They had their own little park in the back of the house that Sakura loved to play in when she was little, now she was in that same park on the bench contemplating the idea of marrying her best friend whom she loved. "Sakura-san" Itachi called to her. She looked up at the elder Uchiha who now sat beside her. "Sakura-san are you having second thoughts about agreeing?" he asked. Sakura fidgeted before she answered "I can't think straight right now." " Aa." Itachi understood. " Sakura-san do you love him?" "Well…yeah…I think so." Her face was beginning to heat up. "Please excuse my little brother, he isn't very expressive of his feelings to show you how he feels. The only reason I chose you Sakura-san is because I believed there was something between you two, perhaps I am right." Sakura's face was now red all over with the thoughts of Sasuke actually loving her but not being able to express it. But was it love Itachi meant when he said feelings? When it comes to love and relationships Konoha's cherry blossom was as clueless as they come. Before Itachi could go on further Sakura interrupted " I'll marry him…" "Hm?" "I'll marry Sasuke-kun." She repeated. Itachi smiled and got up from the bench. " My little brother is lucky to have someone like you…Sakura-san." They both walked out of the garden and saw Sasuke sitting on the front steps playing with a kunai in his hand. " Sasuke would you walk Sakura home. Her parents probably would like to talk with her." Itachi said and left. Sasuke put away the kunai and started to walk Sakura home. Their walk was silent neither of them talking until they reached her house. "Sasuke-kun…could you stop by my apartment tomorrow?"

"Hm…for?"

"To help me carry my stuff…I have a lot of…uh…stuff" She could have sworn she saw Sasuke smirk a bit before nodding. "Bye." Sasuke said before he began to walk home.

**Sasuke POV**

I got up earlier than I usually do to get ready to help Sakura because she usually gets up early. "Itachi I'm going!" I called out to my older brother who appeared in the kitchen. " Hm? Leaving so early to see your beloved?" he taunted. I felt a slight heat in my face as he referred to Sakura as my beloved. Yes **my** Sakura. I turned and left while he laughed at me softly. I walked quickly to Sakura's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me take the spare key under her mat and open the door. I quickly scanned the room and hesitated before opening her bedroom door. I heard muffled sounds and soft moans. I turned the knob and the door swung open revealing Sakura in a green tank top and a pair of black shorts. She was bent over a box saying something about a lot of stuff and she heaved the box and stacked it on another. I just stared at her, I cursed myself aloud at the thoughts that were entering my head. " Sasuke-kun!" she almost screamed and I jumped. " I…uh knocked… you didn't hear." I said feeling like I intruded her private space. "Oh my apologies." And she bowed. She grabbed a long skirt on one of the boxes and quickly put it on. I could see her face was as pink as her hair and she covered her face with it. " Need some help?" I asked noticing there was a lot of boxes. " Thanks." She smiled at me, that smile that makes me forget completely of the troubles I once had in life. For the first time since she agreed to the arranged marriage I felt excited to marry her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally the last box!" Sakura exclaimed exhaustedly. "Hn." Both teens dropped themselves on the couch in Sasuke's room and looked at the last box. "What do you have in it that it's so big?" Sasuke asked. She laughed nervously. "Don't worry about that y-you should go um do something else I'll unpack it myself. Thanks for helping me with the others." The smile on her face huge and forceful. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Trying to act tough really won't get you anywhere Sakura. You're tired." Sasuke got up and walked over to the box and opened it ignoring her protests. He pulled out one of the items in it and held it up. _What would Sakura want with something like…like this?! It's…it's LINGERIE! _Sasuke's face went slightly pink as he still held the skimpy piece of clothing in the air. Sakura grabbed it out of his hand. "S-s-s-asuke!" "I should go prepare lunch." Sasuke said and he quickly left the room.

**Sakura POV**

Now Sasuke probably thinks all sorts of things about me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I feel so bad. I've never even worn it Ino made me buy it for the future. Damn that pig! I walk over to the closet and put away all my lingerie at the back. I cant risk Sasuke seeing it again it already was so embarrassing. I feel tired and sweaty so I take a quick shower and lie on the bed ." mm so warm." I mumble to myself. "I'll just take a quick nap."

**Sasuke POV**

Why does she have lingerie?! I wracked my brain as to why Sakura would buy something like that. She isn't that type of girl…is she? _But she would look damn good in it I bet!_ AH shit what am I thinking. Calm down Sasuke just calm down, why am I even thinking about that._ Because your mind has a dirty side when it comes to Sakura you idiot!_ I go into the kitchen to prepare lunch and to get my mind off of Sakura for a while.

**Normal**

Sasuke finished lunch and Itachi walked in. "Sasuke, may I have a word with you?"

"hn."

"Do you love Sakura?" – "Why are you asking?" Sasuke asked.

"To…CLARIFY any misunderstandings…" Itachi said.

"…" Sasuke was silent, wondering where this conversation with his brother was leading to. "So... " Itachi prodded. "Yeah…I…do." Sasuke answered. Itachi smiled. He probably won't have any work to do at all with those two but things could get awkward really fast if the both of them aren't on the same page. He only had a week to work with and the rest would be up to them. "Lunch is done I see." Itachi said. "Why don't you call Sakura while I set the table." Sakura lay on his bed snuggling his pillow in three quarter pants and a fitted top. He watched at how the top looked tight around her bust area. Was Sakura always this big? He shook the thoughts from his head. "Sakura wake up." Sasuke called out to her soflty. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Lunch is ready you should come down and eat something." Sasuke said. She nodded and got up to follow him but she stopped as she saw her hair in the mirror. "I'll be down in a minute." She said and stopped to brush her hair. Sakura had let her hair grow out and it had now reached her back again. She quickly brushed her pink hair into a bun. Ever since the arranged marriage agreement she was worried about how she looked in front of Sasuke. They all ate in silence and went off to do their own things. Sakura went to Ino to tell her all about what happened the past few days, Sasuke went to train with Naruto as usual and Itachi stayed at home in the study.

**TIME SKIP ( 10:30pm)**

Sakura and Sasuke both came home late and exhausted. "You want the bed or the couch?" Sasuke asked groggily. Sakura yawned. "We could share the bed y'know." "Fine with me." They both crawled into bed not bothering to change into sleeping clothes each taking their side of the bed. As the night progressed they came closer to each other. Someone left the window open and cold breeze blew in. Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke enjoying his body heat and Sasuke wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist pulling her flush against his body, their feet tangled in each other's. The next morning Sakura woke up first. She tried to get up but felt something heavy on her waist pinning her down. She unwilling opened her eyes to the bright light and Sasuke's chest was in view. She looked down at her waist and saw his arms wrapped around her loosely. _This happened last night? I love how this feels though… What am I thinking!? I have to get out of his hold before he wakes up._ Sakura tried to gently slip out of his arms but he stirred furrowing his brows causing her to freeze in motion. She strained to look over his shoulder to see the time. It was 8:15. _What time is his alarm set for? I have to move quickly._ Every time she moved Sasuke would move around a bit. She was getting nowhere with this and it was twenty past eight now. She didn't want to get caught awake and enjoying the position they were in. For all she knew it could have been a mistake because he isn't used to someone sleeping next to him. So she tried to relax in his arms and closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Before she knew it she was asleep again. The alarm went off at 8:30 and Sakura was still sleeping in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke swung one arm over and stopped the alarm. He brought back his arm and felt something soft. He quickly looked down and saw Sakura asleep in his arms. He felt slight butterflies in his stomach as he looked at her sleeping face. Her hair was loose and spread out onto the pillow, her mouth made a small 'o' shape as she breathed gently. He took in all her features in one breath as if he wouldn't get enough, she was breath taking. She pressed her lips together as she shifted in his arms. Sasuke looked at them they were so pink and look so kissable he could kiss them right now. "Don't you think you should wait till she's awake?" Itachi said. Sasuke could feel her breath on his chin and he pulled back his body gently removing his arms from around her and looked at his elder brother. "Don't you knock?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated that Itachi had been standing there. _And for how long?_ "The door was open." Itachi replied and looked Sasuke with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Sasuke got off the bed and walked over to Itachi. " Now the door is closed" Sasuke said and he slammed the door in his face. " AH! " Sakura screamed. Sasuke jumped and looked at her confused. "What was that?" She asked looking around frantically.

"Oh the door…slammed in…" Sasuke lied. She let out a long breath and relaxed again on the bed before realising that Sasuke had gotten up before her. _I wonder when he got up… well I better get up too._ Sakura stretched a little and got off the bed. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked Sakura. " Huh?... Oh yeah I'm fine." She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. _Nice one Sakura your toothbrush is in your bag of personal items._ She turned on her heels to walk back into the room and walked straight into _a wall?_ She stumbled back unsteadily and just as she was about to fall two firm hands came on her waist and steadied her. "Hn… do you need glasses?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura's face quickly turned from confused to furious. This was the 4th time someone asked if she needed glasses simply because she bumped into someone or something by accident. "No. I. do. Not." And she pushed past him, grabbed her toothbrush and slammed the bathroom door in his face. Sasuke just stood there for a moment unsure of what just happened.

ME: stay tuned to my story cause the next chapter is coming soon! and you'll want to know what itachi has up his sleeve to get the two closer together!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura...I...-" Sasuke began. She gave him a fierce look which made him shiver inside. _When was she ever this scary?_ Sakura walked out of the kitchen with her ramen and sat down in the living room and turned on the tv. She was ignoring Sasuke since this morning and it was now lunch time and he was still trying to apologise. "Sakura just listen to-" he tried again but she cut him off. "I'm blind i get it ! Maybe i'll quit being a ninja and open a ramen shop!. At least i'll SEE the noodles!" She huffed and picked up her chopsticks. Sasuke was wearing thin. He couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal, he was just concerned. He walked in front of her and the tv and took the chopsticks. "Sasuke give it back." "Not until you listen to what I have to say." " I don't care!" she said raising her voice. That was it. He broke her chopsticks and slammed them on the table. Sakura flinched at the sudden violent action. He stormed out of the room without saying a word.

_What's his problem? Like if he's been offended!_ Even though she was hungry she didn't feel like eating anymore. She got up and walked back to the kitchen with the ramen. "Sakura-san have you seen Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he poked his head into the kitchen. "Uh...he's..." She began to feel guilty somehow. Itachi furrowed his brows changing his facial expression to one of confusion. "He's gone." Sakura said finally. "Oh did he say where he was going? I need to ask him a few things about the wedding." Sakura just looked down. "I don't know." She walked out of the kitchen leaving Itachi to figure out where Sasuke went himself , right now she needed a warm bath for the cramps that were beginning to get worse.

_I refuse to believe i can't be mad at her. She is stubborn its like she changed on the inside and I'm just not seeing it._ Sasuke was walking the streets of Konoha trying to ease the tension in his mind. The 17 year old Jounin ended up at Naruto's apartment. Even though the blonde and the Uchiha seem to hate each other they always manage to help each other out. He was about to knock when his eyes saw Naruto asleep in Hinata's lap. The fair eyed girl was blushing furiously even though he was asleep. Sasuke pushed the thought of waking him up out of his head. _At least the dobe found someone..._

Itachi knew something was up with the two when Sakura wouldn't answer his questions and Sasuke was no where ti be seen. He had to fix this and fast and he only had a week, after that Tsunade wants no interference with the two. Itachi sighed heavily and left the house to look for his stupid younger brother. He knew exactly what was Sakura's problem but he doubted that his brother knew. One way or another in one week Itachi was going to make them closer.

Sasuke stopped at the swing back at the old academy. He remembered how Sakura would always add the suffix kun to his name, today she didn't. " I can't believe she would get mad at something so... small..and at _me__." _ "Sasuke, you have alot to learn." Itachi said. Sasuke turned around and Itachi walked toward him. " She's a woman Sasuke that's the problem, you don't see her as a woman." Itachi said as he rest his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "She's not a woman...she's...Sakura." Itachi sighed and silence enveloped them. It was as though silence spoke for the brothers_._ The wind rustled through the trees and Itachi sat on the grass and motioned for Sasuke to sit. "Every woman isn't the same EVERY day, they...well they are different for a few days each month. You see where i'm going with this?" Itachi asked. "No." Itachi sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to give his little brother the TALK. "Well Sasuke she's going through a time right now that has her irritable..."

Sakura just got out of the bath and blow dried her hair. She put on a long sleeve orange sweater and sweatpants. Thinking about Sasuke right now was difficult with the cramps not even subsiding for a bit so she closed her eyes to sleep.

Sasuke got up and Itachi followed suit. "Itachi...one more thing. How do you know so much about Sakura?" "Not just Sakura, every woman in general Sasuke." Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded and began to walk away. On the way home he passed by the Yamanaka flower shop. Sasuke entered the house and expected to see Sakura in the Living room, but she wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen but was empty also. On entering his room he saw the pinkette in the middle of the bed asleep, her hair sprawled out around her like a pink halo. Moving closer to the sleeping beauty he could see her face scrunched up in what looked like pain. He placed the flowers on the bed and put a small note in them and went to take a shower. Not being able to sleep for very long during the day Sakura awoke. She saw the flowers as she got off the bed._ flowers?...Oh my favourite!_ Sakura let out a mini scream. She picked up the note and read it _I'm sorry - Love Sasuke._ In concern Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and Sakura turned to face him. She tackled him with a hug, her arms around his neck as she tip toed to hug him fully. Sasuke blushed a bit as the love of his life was in his arms. The hug tipped them both over and they fell, Sakura on top. "Sakura..." Sasuke whispered and she looked him in the eye. "My towel..." he added. She was confused at first but she then realized what he meant. Looking down she saw the towel barely covering the lower parts of his body, Sakura covered her eyes and started screaming while trying to get up. _Nice going Sasuke ..messed up the moment..Not yet._ Sasuke got up, quickly fixed his towel and put his arms on her waist to stop her from bumping into anything. "Sakura.." Sasuke tried but she couldn't hear him she was busy screaming. He pulled her hands from her face and she stopped screaming. "Sakura...I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. "For which one calling me blind or trying to take away my innocence?." Sakura pouted. "For calling you blind.." he mumbled. Sakura gaped at him." Sasuke you're supposed to say both!" Sakura's face was already red with embarrassment. Sasuke smirked. "But I'm not sorry for that...I guess you wanted me." Sasuke shrugged and watched her face go the colour of her hair. He found something he liked to do...tease his fiance. "That isn't funny Sasuke !" Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue at him. He ignored her and began to take off his towel. Before Sakura could scream, cover her eyes or run Sasuke Uchiha had dropped the towel on the floor. " I Love you." was all the Uchiha said.

**OMG He dropped his towel right in front of her. WELL... he did say he loved her for the first time to her face...maybe he's ready to prove it who knows!..]**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! ( sorry for the short chpt it was gonna be long but i accidentally deleted it and i had to kind of hurry this down again to be in time for other things i had to do i'll make up in chapter 4 i promise ...KEEP READING! :* :) **


End file.
